An Ode to the Shippers
by QuidditchMoke
Summary: A poem dedicated to all us shippers in the Harry Potter world. Hats off to all of you. Of course, this is MY opinion of the ships...oh, well, just R&R, eh?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wish I owned anything special that had to do with Harry Potter. But all I have are stickers, magazine clippings, calendars, and a four-year old shirt. If any of this implies that I am J.K. Rowling to you…get help.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm back! For those reading Harry Potter and Me, I can assure you I'm trying to put up a new chapter ASAP, but the next is one of those sort of long ones that I have to sneak innocent things into if I like…**

**Anyway, this is a random poem that I got the idea to write one night while brushing my teeth. I thought of the first three verses in bed that night, and wrote the first _FOURTEEN_ in school the next day. **

**So here it is, without further ado, An Ode to the Shippers! **

In the books about Harry Potter,

The characters we know well;

But what they'll be as couples,

We simply cannot tell.

The most common, before book four

Was Harry and Cho Chang;

They kissed under the mistletoe,

While the bells of Christmas rang.

But unfortunately for Harry,

Cho had a tendency to cry;

And finally they parted,

So Harry could stay dry.

This poem is somewhat biased,

As you soon shall see;

For this author says that the best ship

Is Ron, and Hermione.

They'd make an adorable pair, you see,

As friends right to the end;

But if this is to happen, the latter

Must dump her foreign friend.

For the Bulgarian makes Ron go green,

Though Hermione notices not;

She never picked up his jealousy,

In all the times they fought.

The next couple we're looking at,

Has a person from the last one;

Yes, you guessed it—the Boy Who Lived

And a girl called Hermion.

…e.

Though this author finds them platonic

They could make this poem hipper;

After all, it was written to please

The ones who call themselves 'shippers'.

A kiss on the cheek has proved in book four,

That Hermione is rather bold;

But couples with the same first initial?

I'm sorry, but isn't it getting old?

A couple gaining popularity,

Is Ron and Luna Lovegood;

But he doesn't read the Quibbler!

If he loved her, then he would.

A fascinating pair, you'll find

Is Harry and dear Luna

After all, they both see thestrals!

Erm…tuna.

We forgot this ship since GoF

But this author remembers it still;

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

Well…it couldn't _kill_!

But they needed approval of the clan

And Ron's would be hard to get;

But not anymore — he loves the idea!

Anything but Harry getting wet…

A very common ship in here,

is a Gryffindor and a Slytherin;

Hermione and Draco Malfoy

Ew, no slash — that makes me think…

It's fun because it's fantasy,

Never to happen at all;

Imagine Draco the vicar,

Taking Hermy to the Yule Ball.

Another one that some like,

Which makes me go "Oh, please!"

Draco and the Weasley Girl

…Whose nickname can be Weez.

It's weirder because of the actors,

— The ones who portray them on screen —

They're ages aren't as close as that;

They're 13 and 17.

One thing I'll never stand for,

Is what they all call slash;

It makes this magical writing,

Seem like something akin to trash…

So with these words I leave you

To return in hopefully a week

You can guess where this is going — can't you?

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

**Totally random I know but I just couldn't resist the opportunity. Let me know if you like it by way of a REVIEW!!!! And, as with Harry Potter and Me, I'm more than happy to accept requests if you want me to write…er…my opinion about another ship and put it in here. **

**Oh! By the way…**

**PoA**** DVD!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I hope the deleted scenes are good because I'm soooo mad about this one!!!!!! Eurgh, no Quidditch cup! No Marauder background! No…I could go on forever about what bugged me in this. But why should I, when you're crazed fans like me and can share your woes in a REVIEW!!!**

**Proma**


	2. Wasted Time

**More to say!**

* * *

Fred and Angelina,

This author knows them well

Come on, I only write about them!

And it's goin pretty swell…

But yes, at least in my fic

With Tikvah Ariel

This couple can be downright _cool_

Of course, they can't tell.

Some more ships I came up with

Though stranger than boiled cheese

May be somewhat amusing

I only aim to please.

So here's a new one; an inside joke

With a friend of mine from school

But also with all obsessers

It proves to be quite cool.

Harry Loves Moaning Myrtle

The words from the little red book

It's just so funny! You have to grin

But it gets no second look…

Because Myrtle died around the age of twelve

Or possible thirteen

And Harry would have to die as such

To make her be his queen.

What?

Anyway…

I write this from computer class

Multimedia, we say

Because I was bored and inspired

On this pedantic game day.

Hmm…what other ships can I ramble about?

It's only thirteen minutes before they let us out.

Twelve minutes now

And I've got nothing

Should I try playing Frogger?

That'd be something…

How about Ginny and Colin?

That'd be a treat

Unlike cheese fondue,

It might actually be neat.

Eight minutes to go, and I've got absolutely zip

Can't wait for HBP! Wish Jo wouldn't seal her lips.

Okay, I think I'll upload now

Cause this computer's so slow

Sorry to completely waste your time

But I'm like that, you must know.

So…maybe I'll swim back for you

Like…and alligator (what?)

Until, then I have just one word:

Later!

**

* * *

Go. Now. Reward yourself for reading that crap with some sort of chocolate or candy.**


End file.
